


【约稿试阅】年轻猫x大叔猫

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 谢谢金主爸爸的约稿。只放一点试阅啾咪！设定大概是：小狼狗性格的深情猫x外冷内热大叔猫猫/第一次写猫x猫，很开心。





	【约稿试阅】年轻猫x大叔猫

你抱着他倒在床上，一边舔咬他的后颈，一边抚摸他的身体。你喜欢在后戏中这样占有他，打开他的大腿，摸那刚刚被你插得发烫的后穴。抚摸他身上的每一处被你烙印过的吻痕，把手指插进他的口中，搅弄他的舌头，直到他喘不上气来。有时候他心情不错，会被你玩硬了，翻到你身上再来一次。有时候只是单纯地甩开你。可你从未放弃过尝试，你就是在这样一次次的进犯中逼迫他缩小他的领地。  
这次他一如既往地挣开了你的拥抱，拉开两人间的距离。  
你躺在床上，回味着情欲退去后渐渐浮现的卑微的占有欲。他已经坐了起来，随性擦去了身上的爱液。外边夜色如墨，未知似乎会随时吸引他走入那夜色，你产生了将要失去他的错觉，想要将他留在这温暖光明的一方室内。  
“夜里有狩猎，四点就要集合了。我现在要走。”  
你把手覆盖在他手臂上。他侧过脸，也许是在观察你的表情。发梢挡住了他的眼睛，你读不懂他。  
你开始祈祷，临走前能有一句温情的话语，或者一个拥抱。你奢侈地幻想他如你爱他般爱你。  
他为你吹灭烛火。瞬间的失明中，你感觉到他站了起来，吱嘎的脚步声在木地板上徘徊。  
他开了门，又中途折了回来，用拇指在你眉头上用力一蹭。  
像是个带着指纹的吻。

【文中为oc角色，按照金主要求已打码。】


End file.
